


This is the Way the World Ends

by The_IPRE



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Voidfishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_IPRE/pseuds/The_IPRE
Summary: An elf stands in the middle of the sky, surrounded by buzzing and fading and a sickening sense of a desperation for something that he doesn’t know.





	This is the Way the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by levymcgarden42 on tumblr!
> 
> This is the way the world ends / Not with a bang but a wimper

Taako is standing on the deck of the Starblaster, talking to Barry about finding Lup, and it’s a conversation that he’s had more times than he can count. The two of them have learned to rely on each other even more than before, tireless in their search for Lup, and some days it feels like they might as well just give up, but neither of them are willing to do that.

Taako would rather die than stop looking for his sister, and he knows that Barry would probably  _be_  willing to die to find Lup. 

As they talk, hopelessness hanging heavy in the thin atmosphere, Taako’s thoughts begin to become buzzing static on his tongue. The air around him suddenly seems so much colder, the ends of his hair whipping around his face. He grabs at his hat as it threatens to fly away, and Barry asks  _what if she’s gone_ , and-

He doesn’t know who  _she_  is. “Who?”

Taako is standing on a silvery deck, high in the sky, and the man in front of him gets more frantic with every moment. “Ta- Taako? Taako, I’m…” For a moment, he wonders how the guy knows his name, but that thought gets caught up by a breeze and danced away under the weight of more pressing concerns.

“What if who’s gone?” Even as he talks, Taako knows that he’s missing something, a shape on the tip of his tongue that pulls at him, almost knocking him off balance as he reaches for  _something_  that should be so familiar but now it’s just...missing. Distantly, he realizes that he’s shaking, shivering in the breeze and trembling from this sickening loss that threatens to climb out of his throat. 

Taako is...somewhere, his periphery beginning to turn to static the way that the scrolls he and- that he used to read with- that he-

There is a dude in front of him, glasses and blue jeans and reaching forward to grab at Taako’s robe, and he is already reaching for his wand as the man gets increasingly desperate. He keeps talking, but between the frantic energy choking Taako’s lungs and the way it keeps staticing out, he can only focus on his name and that suffocating sense that he’s  _missing something_. 

“ _Whose face?_ ”

Taako is surrounded by shifting shades of gray, swallowing up his vision, and all he can make out is endless sky and a desperate man in front of him who is begging to be killed. 

Somehow, Taako’s wand is already in his hand, and a spell is already being fired, and he doesn’t know what spell that was, he doesn’t remember learning it, but the guy is gone and there are a few drops of blood that fall listlessly to the ground, and a clatter reaches Taako’s hollow ears as his wand drops as well. 

An elf stands in the middle of the sky, surrounded by buzzing and fading and a sickening sense of a desperation for something that he doesn’t know.

He stares up at the clouds above, the only thing that doesn’t hurt to look at or think about, and there’s a shaking scream from below  _wherever he is_  that he feels like he should know the cause of but he  _doesn’t_ , and then-

Everything just disappears. 

The last thing that glances across the frozen surface of his mind is that he sees one sun above him, and some deep, intrinsic, dying part of him knows that that is  _wrong_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, or come talk to me on tumblr at [the-ipre](https://the-ipre.tumblr.com)!


End file.
